Bloor and More
by The Finale
Summary: A new student comes to Bloor's and comes to dread the academy until her new friends lead her to the decision of paying some people back. What follows is chaos, misery, fun, friendship, love and last of all... revenge. ON HIATUS.
1. Joining the Endowed

**Author's Word:**

Hey, this is my first fanfiction on Charlie Bone so I'd like plenty of reviews! Just no flames. Thanks for reading, once you're done quickly review so I can add more and more chapters. This may be a little boring but just read it!

**Bloor and More**

**Joining the Endowed**

I was nervous and anxious at the same time; it was going to be my first time at Bloor's Academy and I was a little scared to tell anyone about my endowments. I didn't know how many others were endowed in the school and I was worried that I would be the only one there, which was slightly impossible but I worried all the same.

I was sitting in the back seat of the bus that was heading off towards Bloor's and I was reading a Japanese book that I had brought along with me. I had started learning Japanese two years ago but I was still confused with some words and just last week, my mother offered to teach me French, which she was fluent in.

I'm descended from an ancient family with powerful endowments called the Browns; we all have different nationalities like my mother who is French. I am however an American and so is my father and my Grandma is Spanish. I think I have a great aunt who is Zimbabwean but we rarely see her, seeing that she lives so far away from us.

I was a little jumpy when a guy with spiky blond hair sat in the empty seat next to me, it was just shocking when a boy comes in while I'm thinking about my life. I guess I should at least make friends with him then at least, I could have a companion around the school so I wouldn't be totally clueless about where I had to go and other important matters.

I guess I should start with a simple hello but let's just say that conversing with other people isn't that easy for me seeing that I am one of the shyest people in the world. But then I would have to face the challenge because I would have no one to guide me around that big haunted mansion.

"Uh… hi," I started off lamely. The spiky blond haired boy turned to face me and I realized that I had at least gotten attention. "Well… I'm new here so I was just wondering if you could just tell me some stuff about Bloor's, please?" I asked nervously. I tried to process the words coming out of my mouth but it seemed that only a slur of words came out instead.

"Oh, well what department will you go to?" the boy asked me, curiously. I shrugged carelessly, "My mother said that I would be taking Art lessons and that I would be wearing a green cape to represent my department." The boy nodded slowly and listened carefully to what I was saying.

"Then I guess that you would be in the art department, right?" he asked slowly. I nodded intently, waiting for more news. "Well then first there's the hall and after that there's three ways to go, to the art department, the music department, and the drama department, since you're going to art, you have to go to the one with a paintbrush and a pencil crossed together."

"After that you should consult your timetable because everyday the schedule changes and so you should go to different classes, after some lessons you should have a run out in the garden and leave your capes in the cloak room unless it's a cold day. That's about all I can tell you, seeing that there's not much to explain."

I nodded and was about to get back to reading my Japanese book until he interrupted, "Are you endowed?" I had wanted to hide this information until I had to but I guess I would just have to reveal it now instead. "Yes and I also have another question indeed, where do you do your assigned homework?"

The boy smiled at me. "Well if you're one of the endowed, you have to do your homework in the Red King's Room and I'll introduced you to the others one time," he said kindly. Then he thought about it for a second, "Look out for Manfred, Asa and the Branko Twins, they're not the people who you're looking for."

The name Manfred struck me and I knew he was the son of Dr. Bloor, his reputation as a hypnotist was very popular indeed. Asa I had also heard before, he could turn into a beast at dusk but I had never heard of the Branko twins, presumably endowed as well. "Ok, I'll stay clear of them but anyways, you haven't told me your name." I said this questioningly.

"My name's Tancred Torsson and I guess I'll be guiding you for quite some time until you get used to Bloor's so what's yours?" he asked, smirking. I tried to remember where I had heard the boy's name but it would not come up in my mind, probably in one of those rich guy newspapers or something.

"My name's Reanna Brown and thanks for being my guide around Bloor's for the time being," I thanked him gratefully. He waved his hand and I turned to the window, looking out for the castle or _haunted _castle, as I would say, or in other words Bloor's Academy. Fortunately, it was still far out of reach, at least another five minutes or so.

"What's your endowment?" Tancred asked, perking up. I bit my lip nervously, I bet he had never heard of someone having two endowments at once and how did I know that Tancred could even be trusted? Well he's been this nice so far so what's to stop me from telling him just a tiny little thing? Surely it was harmless.

"Believe it or not, I actually have two endowments," I responded to the gaping Tancred, "I'm a clairvoyant but I can also conjure water, which is quite useless unless extinguishing a fire." Tancred seemed amazed at my a-matter-of-fact voice and soon started to calm down. He looked a little tense and I touched his shoulder, trying to get him to relax but instead I succeeded in making him more nervous.

"If you want me to go away, I can leave," I offered politely but it seemed he didn't want me to leave but instead he said, "Can I tell the others about this?" I seemed to consider his words, what could I say to a shocked boy, threatening never to tell anyone about it? I don't think that was a good option, seeing that he'll probably double over with fright and faint.

"Ok but first could I meet the _others_ who you keep talking about but I guess they'll probably just run away from me," I said sadly. My head was drooped and I was depressed, they would surely act the same way as Tancred or even worse. I tried to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes and Tancred looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry a thing, I'll show you them, oh here comes Olivia!" he whispered into my ear. I jumped again, could it be the same Olivia, who I had heard of from my friend? Now I realized I had heard of Tancred Torsson from my friend, explaining that he and Olivia were friends and that he was also one of the people living in the Thunder House in the Heights.

If you're wondering whom my little friend is, let's say I once found a lost gerbil and gave it back to him. You guessed it! My friend was none other than Gabriel Silk who owned more gerbils than he could afford! He's told me a lot of things but I barely make trips toward his house but I was discussing Bloor's Academy with him one time just to get a deeper insight into what I would be facing and I told him about my two endowments.

Maybe, Gabriel had told the others already but then maybe not, seeing that he had promised me that he would not tell the others. I was going to be in the same year as them because I had enough education and I had passed most of the tests that were given to me quite easily. I smiled at Tancred and I looked towards a passing figure, who was heading towards my direction.

"Emma, here's my new friend, Reanna Brown."

**What will happen next? NOTHING! (If you don't review of course) Ok, it's not that good but I'll appreciate some good reviews! I'd really like three reviews for this chapter if you please. Now just "click" on that review button. I know you want to:P**

**-penwriter95**


	2. The Red King's Room

**Author's Word:**

I hope you enjoy this second chapter of my fanfic and please check my other fanfictions as well. Please review for this chapter cause I'd really appreciate it and it'll encourage me to continue this story. Now, this chapter is officially dedicated to my friend, The Oracle Fox, who has just recently left my school. Thanks for those below:

**Star- **Thanks a lot for the comment and Lysander is just fine, I assure you. He'll come out soon enough.

**Abe Lincoin- **I like that line apparently and I'll try to fit it in sure and you'll get a teeny surprise later on, I assure you.

**'The Sane Blueberry'- **I'm not sure whether I'll do pairings but I'll think about it, anyways thanks! I'll be sure to do something in return!

**The Oracle Fox- **Hey, thanks for reviewing, what country did you to go again? Or are you staying here in Korea? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it's dedicated to you!

**Bloor and More**

**The Red King's Room**

After all the introductions and lessons and a scary encounter with Manfred, I was walking with Tancred and his friends, talking cheerily and exchanging gossip. My friends knew that I had two endowments and they approved of it and Charlie had even mentioned that his great-aunt Yolanda had even had two endowments.

It was already time to start on homework and Emma slipped in that the endowed had to go to the Red King's Room to do it. I wished that Fidelio had come along but unfortunately; there was no sign of any magic in him. Out of my friends, the person who I talked to the most was Olivia, because I am, unlike other girls, interested in things like rock music, bands, karate and boyish stuff. Sometimes my Mum would say I'm a tomboy.

"So this Red King's Room, you said that Manfred's patrolling it, right?" I asked exasperated. The others nodded in answer to my question, I sighed, I did not want to be face to face with Manfred just after the incident that had taken place that morning. I have to say I was very lucky not to receive detention for the thing I had done.

As we entered the Red King's room, I spied two twins concentrating on a tin, it was moving back and forth ominously without any help. I suspected that the twins were telekinetic and it must've been some dumb game they played after class. Their faces were blank and no expressions crept onto their faces, they were as still as statues in my opinion.

I looked around the room, the others had already arrived but luckily Manfred hadn't yet. I took a seat between Emma and Tancred, taking out my textbooks and my notebook from my bag, placing it in front of me. I looked up and there was a portrait of someone dressed in red and I flinched as it turned into a picture of a tree. I turned to Emma and asked her who the man was.

"Oh, he's the Red King, all descended from him are endowed," Emma whispered quickly, "He has got everything to do with all the mysteries surrounding us." I nodded and I tried to sort out her words carefully but my concentration was interrupted by a loud _bang! _I turned around and I saw that Manfred had slammed the door roughly behind him. He was scowling and I tried not to laugh.

"First I would like you to meet our two new members joining the endowed this year," Manfred announced quickly, "You go first, Brown." I rolled my eyes at Manfred and I stood up, glancing around the room's occupants carefully, trying to memorize all the faces that were directed at me.

"Hi, I'm Reanna Brown," I said smiling, "I'm a clairvoyant and I can also summon water, my hobbies include listening to music, playing the guitar, break dancing and singing rock songs, any questions?" Manfred pushed me down to the floor quickly and I spat at him, the spit funnily landed on his face, however he ignored it and continued. "Jane Lewis!"

A dark haired girl stood up, giving a very dull look. She bowed down and said, "Hello, my name is Jane Lewis, I'm a shape-shifter and I enjoy playing my flute, inherited from my great-grandmother and I speak six languages, German, Chinese, Japanese, English, French, Spanish." I snorted, I knew much more languages than that and I was actually fluent in then too.

After we finished, silence began. "Take out your books and work in silence," he snapped loudly. I frowned at him and imitated him behind his back, which made my friends snigger quietly. Manfred turned around and I stopped midway as he raised his fist threateningly. "Stop that Reanna or I'm afraid I'll have to keep you in for detention on the weekends." That was a thoroughly unpleasant thought, following Manfred all over the place during the weekend but my anger was bubbling in me since the incident this morning.

"You're _afraid_ of putting me in detention?" I laughed insultingly, "Why? Do you have a crush on me something, I never would've expected such a thing from a no-brained freakazoid like you." Manfred looked twice as angry as before, he gritted his teeth and gave me a piercing stare, which made me flinch but I didn't put down my guard.

"Reanna Brown, you just received yourself a detention on the weekend," Manfred said flatly, "And I'm sure you'll just enjoy every single moment of it." He then ordered us to study and I scowled at him, leaning over my textbook. I flipped the pages of my notebook and found a clear page, I got my math textbook and consulted the homework I was to do but then Tancred interrupted.

"Hey Manfred, if Reanna's going to enjoy detention, why don't you invite me to your 'fun' detention?" Tancred said sarcastically. I could sense that the others were suppressing a laugh at this outburst but I wasn't laughing at all. If Tancred got into detention, it would all be my fault and I would feel really guilty, which was a sensation I did not like to feel.

"Torsson, if you think that detention is fun, I'll invite you with open arms," Manfred said smirking, "I'll be sure you to assign you more work that you can ever have, it's the most funniest thing you'll ever do." Manfred then walked away and I decided to do something very brave. I kind of felt guilty over what Tancred had just done for me and now I was returning the favor.

I stood up and headed towards Manfred, "I'll be sure that me or my friends shall not bother you again but I have one last thing I want to do for you." Manfred raised his eyebrows, looking confused. "Yeah this is the one thing that I always wanted to do to you!" I then kicked him really hard in the shins and pushed him into a coat hanger and all the coats fell and landed in a big pile on top of him.

Manfred mumbled something and I continued, "Is that a thank you? Well you're welcome, I'll do it anytime you want!" I went back to my seat and decided to work on my math homework, I glanced at my friends and they were laughing outrageously at what I had just done. I offered myself a giggle and returned to my work at hand.

**Okay, sorry if it was a little boring but I'm sure to make it liven up more next chapter and I'll try to shorten the paragraphs and please try to give me more opinions and ideas because I'd appreciate. Now review or you shall never know what will happen next! What's going to happen in detention? What is this **_**incident **_**that happened in the morning? Review to find out!**


	3. Detention with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, it's been so long! I'd almost given up this fanfiction until I got another review, which encouraged me to continue! Sorry if it's a little boring but I needed to dot a little information in. Please review or no cupcakes for you!

**X-x-humpty-x-X- **Thank you so much for reviewing and you encouraged me so much! Give yourself a pat on the back!

**nike123011**- Well, sorry that I didn't write the next chapter so fast but I'm thinking of doing something heroic in the next one. Review to find out!

**lil' anna banana**- Thanks, I hope you'll think my next chapter is even better! Hope you like it!

**SOPROL**- I think that's how you spell it. Well, I don't have much of a wow here, just some information but I believe you'll be 'wowed' in the next chapter. Don't miss it!

**The Oracular Fox**- Hey, I hope you're having a good time and please update more since no one usually does these days!

_**Dedicated to X-x-humpty-x-X**_

**Bloor and More:**

**Detention with a Friend**

"I feel like I'm doomed here," I whispered to Tancred as I watched the Bloor Academy's doors closing, leaving the students behind trapped.

"Get used to it," laughed Tancred, "If you're so afraid of that, I wonder how you didn't realize it for the past week."

I thought about it for a little and then I walked to the Notice Board, where papers and lists were usually posted up, reminding students of things to do. Manfred had started a local committee of students to help him with the job of hosting events and photocopying informative sheets to students' parents.

I looked up at a giant poster, which read, **"School Committee Needs Your Help." **It was an advertisement for students to sign a petition to allow outside activities and camping nights. It looked interesting so I signed and then I looked behind the rest of the papers.

Underneath a mess of pinned papers, I found a detention list, **"Friday Detainment." **I looked down the list to see any students I knew who were staying in. Firstly, I looked at the top of the page where it read, **Location & Job**, and found that we were staying in the library, doing our homework.

I peeked down at the list and read through all of it. It was a bit of a letdown since I was expecting more of my friends to be detained since they play around more than me. And I frowned as I realized that they had printed my name as, **Roseanna A. Brown**. I was sick of it frankly and I preferred my nickname, Reanna.

The only other person I actually knew on the list was Jane Lewis and the first time I saw her, she looked very depressing. _Well, _I thought, _at least I'll get to explore the academy a bit more and meet some new friends._

I ran back to Tancred, "No one I know on there except that new endowed girl."

"I know some people on there," commented Tancred, "He's not endowed though but we're in the same year."

"What's his name?" I asked, imaging a overused name, "I expect it's one of those boring type names that Mums adore."

"Actually, his name is quite strange," Tancred smiled, "It stands out, Ecora Riley."

"Ecora? Reminds me of ecosystems," I shrugged, "It reminds me of those old wizard families."

Suddenly, Manfred entered from a door at the left and he found us along with the rest of the detention students along the Notice Board. I found out that Tancred was tapping me on the shoulder and I turned around to see that he was pointing to a flat brown haired boy with a dirty shirt.

"That's Ecora Riley?" I asked, "Seriously, are you sure he's not endowed. He looks so… interesting."

"I've never considered that he might be lying," Tancred frowned, "But he really does look out of place like one of the endowed."

"Come on, Bigmouth Manfred's yelling at us to listen to his boring speech," I said, poking Tancred.

Sure enough, Bigmouth was talking. "Now, I want to make it quite clear that from this hour to dinner, you will stay silently in the library, finishing your homework.

"If you get caught bothering or annoying other people while they are studying, you will have double detention and a call to your parents. Do you understand?"

We all nodded but I didn't really care about his threat since my mother usually laughed after getting called by the school principal. I don't exactly get why but my mother always lets it pass as if it was just a phase in my life. I once gave a black eye to a kid in my class but my mother asked the principal if she should cover the kid's eye with make-up.

"Now boot off into one line and get in that library, now!" said Manfred, pointing at a small door to the right.

We all did as he commanded and I was surprised that a small door had such a large space beyond it. There were hundreds of chairs and tables and there were shelves full of books of all different subjects. I realized there was no librarian and that would mean that no one could supervise us since Manfred wasn't!

I took a seat at a table of three seats. Tancred sat next to me and we both got out our History textbooks and started working on our essay about ways to stop pollution and how it had begun in the old ages. It was a boring subject, let me tell you and I was only handling it since I had no choice.

Soon enough, Jane Lewis came to sit in our table. I looked up and sure was I surprised! Her raven-black hair was neatly combed and placed in a ponytail. Large, golden earrings dangled and her green eyes looked superb with the elegant makeup. She was also wearing a plaid-red skirt.

I wondered what had happened to her and then I remembered that she had said her endowment was shape-shifting. I wondered if this was her true form or not and if she even remembered it! If I had that ability, I would be shifting all the time and I'd probably need a photo to change myself back.

"Hello Jane," I said nervously, "Is this your true form?"

"Form?" asked Jane, who was stung, "I don't like people saying those kind of words about me but yes, it is."

"Then why'd you put on that dark look this week?" I asked, remembering her scary look, "I don't know why I'd want it."

Jane laughed, "It's to scare off Manfred because he annoys me a lot of times but if I change, my black look can get him off."

"Nice, anyways, my name's Reanna," I said while shaking her hand, "It's not my real name but I prefer it."

"And he's Tancred Torsson, right?" Jane smiled, "I've heard about you from my neighbor, Ecora."

I was suddenly curious about this Ecora because Jane was smiling as she said it. Tancred was grinning a little too, maybe they're trying to fool me and I'm all a big joke or a bet. I shivered at the thought of this; my friends would never do that! Or perhaps, they like each other?

I felt a little jealous at that thought and I could feel myself going red. Why does that always happen when I'm only thinking to myself? I think Jane noticed because she poked my cheeks, which I'm sure were filled with blood. _Get down to my knees!_

"Reanna, you feel okay?" Jane asked, concerned, "You're going red. Is it because it's warm in here or you have a fever?"

"I'm okay," I said, trying to calm her down, "Just… some thoughts in my head."

"Thoughts that make you go red with embarrassment?" laughed Tancred, "That's a first I've ever seen that."

I felt a bit uncomfortable and I wanted to go to the washroom to calm down but guess what? We were actually locked in here for a few hours! I mean how are we going to go to the bathroom if we really need to go?

"Hey, I've had a thought," I said to Jane, "If we're locked in here, does that mean that we can't even go to the bathroom."

Jane snorted, "Manfred probably left it open incase since I heard about an incident last year… I doubt that you'd want to know."

I didn't want to know. "So, you're done with the history essay?"

"Yes, I'm already done," smiled Jane, "But I'm not done with my art painting yet, I wouldn't dream of finishing it one day."

"Art-lover," I joked teasingly, "And I didn't even start both of mine."

For a few hours, all we did was start our homework. When I'd finally finished writing my bibliography for my essay, I realized there was only a minute to go. I sighed in relief, I felt really hungry and not to mention, I really did need to go to the bathroom.

Manfred burst in and ordered us to go to dinner. I looked at him and realized there was mistletoe in his hair. How strange. I then remembered that he had announced a Christmas Ball to be forthcoming. I shuddered as I imagined myself in a pink, preppy dress like a Barbie.

"Hey Tancred," I said, "Maybe Manfred's looking for some smooches since it looks like he needs a mistletoe above him."

Tancred snorted, "I bet he's been prancing off around the castle, decorating it for Christmas. I don't know why they started doing this, they've never before."

"Maybe Manfred's a bit lonely this Christmas," I joked, "And decided he needs to get a life."

We stood in a line and we went to dinner. There was only one word for what had happened there: Disaster.

_You want to know what's such a disaster at dinner? Then, click on that blue button on your left and review. Give yourself a cyber-cupcake and cheer me on!_


	4. Dinner Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

I can't believe it, I'm so sorry to leave you hanging! I made this new chapter; I tried to make it as lively as possible so you'll forgive me! I enjoyed writing this and I hope you'll like it. I _swear_ I'll write in a week or so for your sake! I can't believe I actually wrote this long and I put this effort! And the "incident" I mentioned in chapter two, will be in the next chapter! So give me a review!

**Ano Nimmus-** Thanks for the review, I've always, _always, _depended on them! I hope you're doing well over at Taiwan.

**Little babys like big pineaple- **Thank you so much! I swear I won't delay the chapters anymore, hope you enjoy!

**lil' anna banana-** Hopefully you didn't give up on me, did you? Because here's your big break!

**24kt White Gold-** Ha, thanks a lot. That cheered me up and it inspired me. Never stop reviewing or face my terror!

**Jesse- **Oreos? I don't like them but eh? Thanks, I know what you mean about more new characters… I'll stop them.

_**Dedicated to 24kt White Gold**_

**Bloor and More:**

**Dinner Nightmare**

In the cafeteria, I stood in the middle of the line, peeking to see if the others in front of me would move their sluggish bodies across the room. I, then, covered myself with my jacket tightly since the cold wind seemed to be even harsher than it had been a few minutes ago.

"I'm starving, gosh!" I moaned hungrily, "Can't these detention people stop craving for extra helpings, this line never seems to end!"

"Stop moaning, you bugger," Tancred smirked, "I'd never expect such a skinny girl like you would want to eat this much."

I grew red and I kicked him in the shin playfully, "I'm only skinny because I'm _deprived _of food. My parents are thinking I'm getting _puppy fat. _Yeah right."

Tancred snorted when I mentioned puppy fat, I could tell he hardly believed what I said. I looked at my arms and I pulled on it. Yep, I was sure bony but at least they weren't sticking out like those dangly stars, who think they're glamorous. Every time I see their shoulders stinking out oddly, I grimace and shudder.

I saw the line shifting forward so I quickly jumped down some steps to get my dinner served. I would've made it just fine if there hadn't been an electric wire hanging above the ground, tangling me and tripping me over on my face. I landed sideways so I didn't get a bloody nose but I sure had a headache.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain, "Who in the world puts a wire hanging from one end of the room to another?"

Tancred walked nearer and he stared worriedly, "Are you okay? It's better than you think. I once had an endowed aunt, who wrapped herself with a wire in a magic show. The whole trick failed and there was a freak accident…" He shivered.

I tried imagining myself as a freaky magician, coiling myself with a wire and shocking myself… If you want to know what I was thinking, go ahead and watch Home Alone 3. That should give you some entertainment… or maybe horror, depending on your situation. I thanked my lucky stars nothing bad had happened… _yet._

I was lying down on the ground and my legs stuck out so when Manfred, the stuck-upcame walking across, he tripped and this time he landed directly on his face. Not to mention, a first-year managed to drop several plates on top of his head. I knew where I was heading: _big trouble._

After a few grunts, Manfred stood up, red in the face. I almost laughed when I saw there was a missing gap in his mouth. I wondered if I was the bringer of misfortune but then it could've been luck to everyone else. He seemed to be seething with rage and saliva was dripping down his neck and into his shirt.

"REANNA BROWN!" he roared with menace, "You can dare do this to me and _purposely _trip me over? I am a supervising _teacher_ so show some respect. If you weren't in detention, I would give you it."

"But that was hardly my fault!" I argued, rubbing a scar on my cheek, "It's that stupid wire that tripped me over! It's _your fault _that you hanged it there!"

"Actually it's that overweight cafeteria lady, so check your facts before you speak, Brown!" Manfred spat ferociously.

I pointed to the brown wall in mock confusion, "Stop talking to the _brown _walls Manfred and you really shouldn't call her overweight because it's not true. She's a _fat cow._"

I could tell by the expression on Tancred's face that he was holding back tears of laughter and he kept turning around whenever he was on the verge of laughter. Manfred, however, smiled a little and I was really surprised! Was he, perhaps, _amused _by my comment?

"Disrespect can earn you many things," Manfred smirked evilly, "And I think you will earn the privilege of working with the _fat cow. _You'll be scrubbing the dishes and cleaning up along with them so go eat and slave away. By the way, the _fat cow_ is Amanda Cowpat."

I snorted in amusement, "Cowpat? More like Cow_fat._ And how do you know so much about her? Are you in love with her or something?"

I skipped away with Tancred before he could reprimand me further and I loaded my dish with mashed potatoes quite calmly. Once I had filled my plate, I went to sit down next to Tancred at a nearby table. When I arrived, everybody applauded and I was pretty surprised that they actually done that. But the most surprising thing was that Tancred hugged me tight and I squealed.

Once I sat back down, I made some conversation, "That sure was funny right? I just wish that the others were here, they would have loved to see the expression on his face."

"You really are amazing," snorted Tancred, "But you shouldn't worry, the rumor's already spreading. Emma even gave me a call to check if it was true."

I calmly drank a gulp of soda but I almost spat it back out when I heard this. "_What? _Are you kidding? Word can't have already spread all over there!"

"And I saw another kid filming everything," Tancred nodded in amusement, "After this, you're definitely going to be famous. I can just imagine Manfred's horror when the video goes worldwide."

I laughed and I was about to put another tomato in my mouth when I felt a cold dripping on the back of my head, along with a _splat_ sound. I touched the back of my head and screamed loudly. I took it out and I realized it was a rotten tomato and just as I was about to throw it back, everything went into pandemonium.

Everyone started throwing things at each other and I was being splattered with oranges, whole watermelons, dead chicken heads, even a toy spider. Soon enough I joined in and I quickly scooped up my bowl of _bloody _chicken soup and I threw it right on Manfred's head. It fit like a helmet and his long hair drooped.

He stared right through me and when he opened his mouth, he quickly reeled when he tasted the _bloody soup. _I quickly threw another watermelon at his back, and he fell and kissed the ground. _Gross. _When I turned around, Tancred threw yogurt onto my mouth and I smiled as I poured my soda down his shirt in revenge.

As he ran around, wincing with cold and chasing me with his cup of coffee, which would clearly wreck my hair, I felt the same wire coil around me again and I accidentally threw the rest of my plate, a few watermelon seeds I spat out, at Billy Raven and he ended up swallowing them since his mouth was open.

Manfred was still sprawled on the ground but the cafeteria ladies were shouting everywhere and I couldn't concentrate very well. I accidentally tripped over him and I rested my arms on Tancred but he was taken by surprise and we ended up falling. We looked at each other and we started laughing. I hugged him; Tancred was a good friend to be with.

I spent most of the night in the shower, wincing with pain every time I tried to pull out gum from my hair. I had never really cared about my hair but once I saw myself in the mirror, my opinion changed immediately. After an hour or so, I managed to get off everything and I changed into jeans and a short-sleeved shirt.

The children in detention were put into two rooms and the worst thing was that we were locked inside because Manfred thought we were too _irresponsible. _As if we could do anything worse than throwing around those plates! There weren't many people in our room, only five including Tancred and me. The others were Jane, Ecora, and Billy Raven. I don't know why he was there since he could go to anyone's house according to what he told me.

When I went out of the bathroom, Jane immediately squeezed in hurriedly because there was only one bathroom inside the squishy room. The boys weren't in such a hurry since they're not so caring about their appearance and Billy barely got hit, except for the watermelon seeds. I actually considered apologizing but he probably didn't know who it was so I decided to avoid that embarrassing situation.

"You know, you've spent an hour in there," commented Tancred, smirking, "We all need to use the bathroom as well, you know. I'm not going to sleep like this!"

"As if that would happen," Ecora yawned, "We have plenty of time to shower, it's only five! I wouldn't mind if it didn't _stink so bad._"

I snorted and I turned to face Ecora. His face was as white as flour and his wavy brown hair blew in the wind, his slightly chubby face made his eyes look small. His nose was positioned at an odd angle and I couldn't help but wonder what his parents looked like. I then looked at Billy, who seemed to be already in bed, facing the other way.

I sighed with sympathy, "Anyways, do you have anything we can do to pass time until lights out at midnight? We're talking about _seven hours. _Manfred must be really mad to lock us in."

"For once, I think he really did lock us in," Tancred agreed, "There's no excuse to go out since we have our own bathroom inside here. He must've made it for _especially bad _days."

I smiled but I just didn't have the patience to wait for seven hours doing… _nothing_! I stared at Tancred's hair, which had gone damp and was dripping down. Truthfully, I preferred it better than the spiky hair and it seemed to grow faintly brown. I sighed and picked out mistletoe in his hair. He looked surprised.

"That's been in my hair?" he asked, looking mortified, "That just reminds me, I heard Manfred talking to Dr. Bloor about an upcoming Christmas Ball. He said something about partners…" He stopped to watch our reaction.

I actually flinched when I heard this because the sight of Manfred and his_ girl _partner was horrifying. I had never heard of Bloor's ever having a ball ever and I didn't even like any of the boys here. Most of them were idiotic, pompous, or my friends. They fit into those categories.

"That's certainly surprising," Ecora said, "I doubt anyone would go with me. In my old school, everyone rejected me to a Social Ball because my nose was crooked and out of angle."

I felt guilty then but I pushed it away, "The last time I went to a ball at my old school, I got a partner at the last minute. I was desperate enough to hide my position that I volunteered to serve the punch. But I became DJ at the last minute."

We all laughed until Jane came rushing out, smelling like mangoes. She wasn't as elegant as before and she looked she had hurried through. She quickly sat down and stared in amazement at the sleeping Billy but later we found out, he was just thinking. The poor kid.

"Guys, I've just thought of a brilliant idea!" shrilled Jane, "It involves me escaping here in the form of gas, letting you guys out, and using _markers._"

We stared at each other in excitement and as if it had been timed, we all said, "This is going to be _fun."_

_**I'm fairly sorry this was pretty long but I'm trying to build up the fun. As you can probably guess, drawing on people's faces was a part of my life. When my class was drawn on, we laughed because it was so funny! Please review or else you won't see more fun!**_


End file.
